The Colorful Heroes of Remnant
by OblivionOrder6
Summary: After 10 years Cinder, and the White Fang have taken over Vale, and all that stands between them and world domination is a random string of fighting academies training hunters/huntresses led by already graduated teams. After a shooting star passes over team RWBY's leader Ruby Rose, and she wishes for heroes. Meanwhile the reds and blues are transported to a dead looking planet.
1. Chapter 1

When You Wish Upon A Star

(A.N If you have not read the description of this story this first part will be very confusing. That is all enjoy)

 _Zoom in on the Team RWBY Underground Resistance Training Facility._

The Leader of team RWBY, Ruby Rose stands on a balcony overlooking her team's faction of resistance fighters. They were coming along well, but were still not ready to fight Torchwick, Neo, Mercury, Emerald, Cinder, or the White Fang.

She was wondering how to fix what had happened to remnant. She wanted to fix her world, make it right again. After what happened 10 years ago she didn't know how to fix this. The White Fang holds all the cards, and now we're stuck down in this cave with no way out of this mess.

She wanted to turn around, and get reassured that we could do this, but she knew that would just make it worse. All of her team was captured by the enemies. Blake was the first, she went to pursue her old mentor, a person called Adam. She had brought a small squad on this mission only to be led into a trap. 1 out of the 7 that went on the mission came back, and told us the news. The way he described it there was a short battle between the two armies. Next to go was Yang. She led a charge in attempt to take an enemy supply house we got the supplies, but not without losses, and one of them was Yang. A survivor says that a woman with both brown, and pink eyes and hair with an umbrella as a weapon had appeared out of nowhere, and tipped the scales of the battle in their favor. Lastly was Weiss. Me and her had run the training of the hunters, and huntresses after we lost Blake and Yang, but recently Weiss was sent on a recon mission to scout a lead we had gotten that said where the lost members of team RWBY were being held. Go figure it was a trap. She was cornered by both Mercury, and Emerald. I don't exactly know what happened, because she insisted she go alone. I can only assume she was overpowered by them after a short fight.

Ruby let out a sigh, and climbed up to the surface. She walked to the edge of a cliff overlooking the failed Mountain looked up into the night sky and wished for her teammates back. Once again it didn't work. She was about to turn away when she saw a shooting star.

"Please bring us the hero's we need to take back Remnant" she said in a low whisper.

She looked around. Nothing. "I wonder why I thought that would work" She said as she walked back to the underground base.

 _Enter with the reds and blues flying to Hargrove's ship, in Locus, and Felix's ship._

"AAHHHHHHHHH" The reds and blues all shouted (except for Caboose) while flying towards Hargrove's ship.

All of the sudden a large purple oval hole appeared in front of them.

"Hay algo en frente de nosotros!"

"There is something in front of us!" Lopez yelled, but nobody heard. (or understood)

They went into rip, but it had made all their systems malfunction. They appeared over a large tree filled area. It might have been winter because all the trees had lost their leaves. They were rapidly descending to what appeared to be a cliff overlooking a city.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Sarge yelled over all the yelling.

"WEEEEEE!" Caboose yelled in excitement.

All the others words were jumbled into each others. They crashed into the ground, and just barely avoided falling off the cliff.

"Dagnabit! Why can't we just crash in the middle of a field or something?" Sarge grumbled to the other reds. "Really why is it always a cliff?"

"Hey! Shut it sarge! Where are we?" Church thought to himself

"Church have you called Wash, or Carolina?" Tucker asked Church "I'm trying to do that now."

"What?!" Church shouted "Out of range? How are we out of range?"

"Maybe we got transported to a new planet that the UNSC has no knowledge of." Doc said being the voice of reason. "Or all the people on Chorus have died, and we got blown far away from their corpses! Muahahahaha!"

"Be quiet O'Malley! Let me think." Church yelled again.

"Umm… Church?" Tucker asked Church

Church inhaled, and exhaled. "What?"

"Where's Caboose?"

 _Cut to Caboose walking toward a staircase down to the base._

"Why this looks interesting. What do you think Freckles?" Caboose asked his assault rifle. "I think we should go down."

"I think we should go back to the plane Captain Caboose." Freckles gave his opinion to caboose. "Walking through unexplored forests is not advised."

"Oh. Oh come on Freckles! Where is your sense of adventure?" Caboose asked his pet killer rifle.

"I will go where you go Captain Caboose" Freckles told Caboose. He had to keep an eye on Caboose to make sure he doesn't get himself killed.

"YAAAY, treasure hunt!" Caboose yelled

 _Back at the ship_

"Ok Tucker, you mean to tell me.. THAT YOU LOST CABOOSE?!" Church scaulded Tucker.

"It's not _my_ job to babysit him!" Tucker yelled at Church

"Hey blues! Quit yer yappin! You might attract bears!" Sarge politely informed Church, and Tucker

"Oh please. If there were bears here they left years ago, or their hibernating!" Tucker said turning to look at Sarge.

The reds heads snapped up to look behind Tucker. "Uh… Tucker i'd run if I were you…" Grif told Tucker while backing away.

"Why? Is there a beaaaa... " Tucker turned around to see an all black bear with red eyes, bone like armor covering its head, and claws like Juniors. "r… oh crap. RUUUUN!"

The Ursa roared and charged the two unprepared teams as they ran. While only Church wondered where Caboose was they heard a loudly yelled YAY. "Tucker go towards the nav point I set for you and the reds!" Without answer they ran towards the point that appeared on their HUD map. They saw Caboose looking into a seemingly infinite staircase. Without saying anything they tackled him into the stair case. They tumbled all the way down the staircase into the training base. The Ursa was to big to fit in the staircase so they were safe for now, but sadly Church voiced what the were all thinking.

"Ok guys I think were safe for now." Church said exhausted.

"NO! Church don't say it!" Tucker told him angrily.

"Why not?" Church asked him questioningly.

"I'm why not" A new voice came from behind them, it was feminine, they turned to see a girl in her early twenties, wearing a red cape. The thing most noticeable was the weapon she wielded it appeared to be a scythe the size (If not bigger) of herself.

"Oh, mierda" These were the last words spoken by the strangers before they were knocked out.

Authors Note

I hope you liked this fan fiction, if you could please leave suggestions as to what I could do better.

I will upload a new chapter between one week, and two weeks.

P.S I don't own Rvb, or RWBY

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Tucker's Plan

Ruby POV

I was just about to go to sleep when I got reports of strange noises coming from the surface. When we had assembled a team to go up, and investigate, when there were large clanging noises coming from the staircase.

The team of 5 were all asking among themselves things like "what is that, and do you think it's grimm?"

I kept my head directed toward the stairs ready for a huge fight that leave some of us dead, but instead came a colorful set of armored soldiers. They came crashing down in a jumble of limbs bickering. When one voice said how they were safe, when another told him to be quite. I couldn't help but smile to myself, I knew why voice two told the first one to shut up. The unlucky words.

"Im why not" I said aloud to be greeted with a response that I didn't understand. My team made quick work of them, knocking them out, and dragging them to the interrogation room. They are waking up. Time to put on a show.

Red's and Blue's POV

"Ugh, what in sam hell is this?" Sarge asked "Why can't I move… And where is my shotgun!

"Keep it down Sarge, i'm sleeping." Tucker told the red

"I'm with the blue on this one i'm tired… and hungry where's the mess hall?" Grif asked

"Shut it." a vicious sounding voice came from the corner. "Who are you, where did you come from, and why are you here"?

A small squeak sound could be heard from the left hand corner of the semicircle. Simmons could be seen turning his chair around to avoid seeing Ruby.

"What are you doing you idiot?" Ruby said her voice filled with venom.

They was a loud very mocking laugh coming from next to him. "Are you STILL afraid of girls?" Grif asked "C'mon man! You lead a platoon of girls!"

"It isn't as bad… I can't see their faces under the helmets!" Simmons told his partner "I don't like it when girls pay direct attention to me!"

"Dude you are such a-" Grif almost finished his sentence, when he was punched directly in the visor. "Ow! What did I ever do to you?!"

"shut up before I shut you up" Ruby told them angrily "You are here to answer questions."

"Oh! oh! Choose me! Wait is it a math question, if so… the answer is two." Caboose told Ruby "It is always two"

Ruby gave Caboose a questioning look while Tucker commented on Cabooses comment. "Dude that explains so much about the team test scores somehow going negative, and we have a computer on our team!" Tucker told him

Ruby was starting to get agitated by the reds, and blues completely off topic conversations, but she did note that they rarely talked to the opposite color.

"Hey guys. The red lady look angry" Doc told them, and when nobody listened, O'malley took over. "Listen you buffoons! The red one seems to want to rip our spinal cords out and use them to decorate the interrogation room!"

"I always want to do that!" Sarge yelled over the two teams commotion. "You should know this already Doc slash O'Malley!"

Ruby noticed the purple one seemed to have the most common sense out of the entire group. (and very little at that)

Ruby lifted a microphone to her mouth, and talked into it. "Please take away the aqua, blue, red, maroon, orange, brown, and pink so-"

Ruby was interrupted by the pink marine, who seemed annoyed. "It's not pink! It's lightish red!"

Ruby sighed as she turned her back. 8 hunters came in to take away the reds and blues. "Leave the purple one" This earned a nervous squeak from Doc

"Doc just remember don't tell her anything!" Sarge told him

"Yes! No matter how politely she asks!" Caboose added in.

"Derecho que va a ayudar/Right like that is going to help" Lopez grumpily told them

"Your right Lopez! I don't think we're on Chorus anymore!" Donut "translated' for Lopez, which earned him a robotic sigh from Lopez.

At that they were forced out of the room leaving just Doc with Ruby.

"What do you want… i'll tell you anything! Please don't hurt me!" Doc told Ruby, with O'Malley interrupting. "This is why you're a pushover."

"Shut it and tell me who you and your friends are." Ruby told him coldly. "I promise if you tell me all of you will have a better chance of making it out of this alive.  
"Ok" Doc got ready to talk "The red was is Sarge, the maroon one is Simmons, the orange is Grif, the brown one is Lopez, the lightish red one is Donut-

"You mean the pink one?" Ruby asked

"Yeah, but he is stubborn, and refuses to accept that it's pink" Doc told Ruby. "There is also the blue one his name is Caboose, the aqua one is Tucker, and the little glowy one is Church."

"The little glowy one?" Ruby asked "Who's that?"

"Oh! Thats right Church didn't talk during the interrogation." Doc told Ruby, thinking back a few minutes ago.

Ruby was about to question further, but a voice could be heard over the intercom. "Would Ruby Rose please report to the combat training grounds." Ruby couldn't refuse to go, so she picked up the microphone and ordered the prisoner to be sent to the jail with the others.

Reds and blues POV

"Nobody knows the troubles I've seen… nobody knows, but jesus."

"Grif shut it! You sound worse that a glass in a trash compactor!" Simmons told Grif with a kick. "I can't believe they are keeping us cuffed even in the cell."

"What's cuffed? I just got two bracelets… they don't look very nice, but I don't want to be mean" Caboose told blue team in a happy voice.

"Hey Donut, give me one of those bobby pins you carry around." Grif demanded his teammate. "I might be able to get us out with one."

"Yea _your_ gonna get us out of futuristic handcuffs with a bobby pin." Simmons mocked Grif.

Donut reached into his armor pocket and pulled out the hair pin, and tossed it to Grif who took his task of unlocking the cuffs in deep concentration.

3 hours later

"I got them!" The reds and blues were roused from sleep by the sudden shout from Grif. "I got them off!"

"What are you talking about numb nuts?" Sarge asked still groggy from sleep. "What did you get off?"

"The cuffs! I told you that I could do it!" Grif told his teammates.

"Actually I walked you through getting them off." Church reminded Grif as he appeared in hologram form. "I couldn't put up with all of your danm grunting about how much you hate jail any more."

"Um… Church I peed myself, and broke my friends bracelets." Caboose whisper yelled to Church.

"Good for you Caboose, now unlock the reds… wait what Caboose?" Epsilon asked now fully understanding what Caboose said.

"I said I peed myself." Caboose said misunderstanding Church's question.

Sure enough Church turned to see Caboose standing free of his restraints, with a puddle of yellow liquid under him.

" Oh gross Caboose! Hey Church I have an idea." Tucker told his friend. "Trust me it might just work."

Church looked at Tucker then Grif, and sighed. "Grif get working on unlocking the reds, Tucker tell me your plan." I have a feeling I'm going to regret this.

Another hour later

"Um... mister guard! I broke the bracelets you gave me!" Caboose yelled for a guard. "I also peed myself!"

After 10 minutes of Church monitoring the cameras (that were placed in only a few places, and the cell they were at was not one of them.) A guard came into the holding area a look of annoyance on his face.

"What do you want?" The guard asked "I was in the middle of a poker game!"

"I peed myself, and broke the bracelet you gave me." Caboose sadly told the man.

"Wait you broke the handcuffs! How did you do that! Their made to be able to withstand 25,000 newtons of force!" The guard looked amazed. "That doesn't seem physically pos-"

Suddenly the reds sprung up from behind the guard and attacked. Sarge grabbed him through the bars, and pulled his head in between the bars of the cell, and put him in a headlock, and proceeded to punch him on the top of the head. Simmons, and Grif reached through the bars , and bent his arms back. Lopez grabbed his weapons, and keys then retreated to the back of the cell. And donut…

"Donut! Stop tickling that man and beat the crap out of him!" Sarge shouted over the commotion, and earned him a loud huff from Donut.

After 10 minutes of yelling, hitting, and hysteria the reds finally came out on top. "OK now Church take over his body and lead us through this place." Sarge told Church to do breathing heavily.

"I could have done that as soon as he appeared in my line of sight. You didn't have to almost get us caught."

"Whatever...now what?" Church asked looking at Tucker with a questioning.

Tucker looked deep in thought and said "meh we'll wing it."

Author's Note

OK to start this off sorry that I haven't updated in a week or two. No excuses. But I'll be updating every 1 or 2 weeks

Until next time


	3. Chapter 3

Getting To The Armory

"her-gaa-gerkgerk" The soldier that Church took over said as he was "possessed" by Church

"Hey blue get over here and unlock us now." Sarge told Church "I'm gettin claustrophobic in here."

"How are you getting claustrophobic? You have probably a 20 by 20 room in there!"

The reds looked around their cell which was admittedly a large room, with rough cinder block walls, and smooth floors and roof.

"Yea but we have Grif, and he takes up half of the room by himself." Simmons told Tucker while looking at Grif in disgust.

"OK I've unlocked you guys now just follow… slowly. I can't move fast in this body, because he doesn't have neural implants so I'm working with the bare necessities." Church explained to the two teams.

"OK where are we going first?" Tucker asked. "We should go get our weapons back."

"That is probably best so all we need to do is get me to a terminal so I can hack into it, and get the information of where we are, where your weapons are, and how to get back." Church finished. "OK let's go"

The reds and blues walked out only to be met by a very large amount of shouting from the other prisoners. They were all yelling to let them out, and to help them.

"Aw yea! Let's have an old fashioned prison break!" Grif shouted. "Hey Church unlock them and let's get out of here."

"Um how about no these people are real prisoners, and are probably deadly. We aren't choosing side until we have all the details. Remember Chorus? Church asked Grif.

"OK fine… buzz kill. Grif murmured under his breath.

"Ok, let's look around and see what we find. Also put these on." Church said passing around handcuffs.

"Why would we put these on? We just got them off!" Sarge questioned.

"To _trick_ them, and not draw attention to us." Church scolded Sarge. "Look you don't even need to lock them just put them on loosely."

"But if you put it on loosely then how will they work properly?" Donut asked Church

"I honestly don't what to know what you mean by _properly_ " Church said clearly grossed out by just the thought.

"Ohh I know what he means! Bow chicka bow wo-" Tucker said before abruptly cut off

"Tucker you keep doing your thing wrong! It's hey chicka bum bum." Caboose corrected Tucker's mistake.

"Damn it Caboose! What do I keep telling you!" Tucker yelled.

"Sorry. Frowny face." Caboose said imitating an emoji.

"We should get out of here, before someone comes to check on their buddy." Sarge told the two teams.

"Good idea Sarge let's go to the surveillance room, and find the armory to get our weapons back." Simmons agreed with Sarge.

"OK let's go, and remember to stay quiet, and do NOT talk to ANYBODY. Caboose… do you understand?" Church asked Caboose slowly trying to get him to understand.

"I… Um don't talk to the tooth fairy?" Caboose asked Church hoping to hear a yes.

Church sighed before continuing. "Yes… and Caboose everyone here is a tooth fairy. So talk to noone.

"..." Caboose said nothing.

"Caboose… do… you… under...stand?" Church asked putting clear emphasis on every word.

"..." Caboose still didn't answer.

"OK good. Let's go guys." Church told the others.

"Hey Church I need to use the bathroom." Caboose said completely disregarding his agreement.

"Goddamn it Caboose!" Church semi yelled.

1 hour later

"OK let's go" Church said, as they walked into the hallway.

"Where are we going Church" Tucker asked as Church and the rest of the gang walked down seemingly endless hallways.

"Tucker keep quiet, and remember…" Church sighed. "Remember Sarge's plan.

"This is not going to end well… I mean seriously can what he said even be considered a plan? Also Grif's contribution is gonna make it even less believable." Tucker complained.

"Says the guy who's plan was 'meh we'll wing it" Simmons retorted.

"Ohhhh you just got burned!" Donut yelled.

"Yes that was a very good burn Simmons." Sarge told Simmons with a tone of approval.

"Hey guys stop yelling! We aren't exactly inconspicuous walking down this hallway." Church told them angrily.

"What's inconspicuous?" a random soldier said as he turned. "Hey Jo-an-es you ok? We haven't seen you at your post.

"Oh I uh…" Church cleared his throat. "Miss Ruby uh requested that these prisoners be taken to the interrogation room."

"But Ruby's training the initiates…" The guard said.

"Is she is she _really_?" Church asked in vain attempt to confuse him.

The guard coughed nervously. "pssh oh I knew that she wasn't there I was just making sure that… you knew it um...OK bye…" At that he walked past the reds and blues.

"I have no words…" Tucker said. "These guys aren't that smart huh?"

"Yea but let's keep going." Church said. "We're almost there."

They made their way to the surveillance room with no more problems. They got to a room with a label over top of it that confirmed it was the room they were looking for.

"OK Sarge this is your plan your leading." Church told him as they got into position.

Sarge chuckled happily. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Tucker, Caboose, Church, and Doc got onto the left side of the door, and Grif, Simmons, Donut, and Lopez got onto the right side while Sarge got in the middle in front of the door.

Sarge cleared his throat, stepped forward, and knocked on the door. "Hello? It's the pizza guy here with yer pizza."

"Oh sweet it's here!" A voice could be heard saying. A second later he opened the door. "Wait a minute we didn't order pizza."

"Blamo! Hahaha! Let's get em boys!" Sarge yelled

The others filed in one by one, and Donut closed the door. There were 8 people in the room, and the room was filled with monitors.

Sarge was the first to engage. He charged the one that had opened the door and started to bludgeon him with his own weapon. Next was Tucker who jumped on top of two of them and proceeded to throw random punches, and kicks. Donut jumped into the mix and started to keep another guard off of Sarge yelling something about "beating them off". Church acted next he told Caboose that the guards all said that they were his best friend so he went ballistic. Grif charged in tripped, and quite literally pancaked a guard. Simmons jumped on top of another one and knocked him down while Lopez kicked him to near death.

Once the room was secure and Church reported no casualties they locked the guards in a room and searched the screens to find the best route to the armory, while Church moved out of his body to search the computers for information on where they were.

"Hey Tucker come over here and put in a drive." Church called from the console.

"Where are they?" Tucker asked.

"Third drawer down." Church deadpanned.

"OK jeez dude no need to get over dramatic" Tucker said his voice filled with sarcasm.

He put the drive into the computer, and watched the screen change to Download In Progress.

"What are you downloading" Tucker asked.

"Anything with the word important over it." Church said nonchalantly.

"Wouldn't that be hard to hack?" Tucker asked.

"It would be… if we were on a planet colonized by earth." Church said mysteriously. "The tech on this planet is not nearly as advanced as the stuff on Earth, or even Chorus."

"OK well let's get movin blues… I've been away from shotgun to long." Sarge said depressed at the loss of his weapon.

"OK I've got the best way marked down. First we go down this hallway then we take a ri-" Church was explaining before he was cut off.

"Why don't you just lead the way" Donut said. "All of us can cover your rear."

"Es todo lo que dijo una insinuación sexual?/Is everything you say a sexual innuendo?" Lopez asked.

Donut gasped. "Lopez! There are children watching!"

*Insert Lopez rebuttal here*

"OK just let me get my body back and…" Church was turning around to get it when he saw the guard had woken up, and crawled to the control panel and now had his hand hovering above the alarm button.

"Don't do it…" Church said in a threatening voice. "Just step away from the bu-"

The guards hand fell onto the button, and there was a brief moment where time seemed to stop. Then suddenly a very large alarm went off.

"Oh shit RUN!" Church yelled and the crew took off running down the with nothing but the weapons Lopez, and Sarge took from the guards.

They were nothing special just simple assault rifles.

As the blood gulchers ran down the halls of the cave they came across a room labeled armory.

"We made it let's get in there, and get out I don't want to be here any longer than I need to." Church told them over the alarm.

They walked in and saw a shit ton of guns, swords, and shields.

"I can see why they would have guns but why swords, or sheilds?" Tucker asked

"I don't know but they look awesome sooooo… yoink!" Grif said as he picked out a very unforgiving looking warhammer.

As the crew found their belongings Caboose noticed something on Grif's souvenir. "Hey Gruf there's a button on your hammer."

"Don't press it" Church yelled.

Of course he pressed it and it transformed into machine gun.

"Holy shit! It's a gun to! Not as cool as the Grif Shot thought." Grif said disappointed.

"What ever just put that back it might be someones." Grif was about to protest when Church cut him off. "And if it's someones that gives them just one more reason to come after us."

"OK everyone have their things?" Church asked the two teams.

Sarge had been reunited with his shotgun, Tucker pulled out his energy sword and nodded a yes, and the others had their UNSC weapons ranging from BR's to Assault rifles.

"OK let's get goi-" Church for the tenth time that day had been cut off.

"Come out with your hands up!" Their old interrogator said over a megaphone. "You are surrounded!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Great Escape

When the words "you are surrounded" were said multiple things happened at once. The first being the reds and blues erupting into a fit of confused yelling, and questions. The next being Church's yelling for the reds and blues to calm down. After five minutes of hysteria they calmed enough to get ready for all hell to break loose.

"Come out now or be fired upon!" Ruby yelled

"It sounds like she's got a bull horn, if only we had one of those." Simmons said thinking rationally.

"... actually we do" Church said looking at Simmons

 **Ruby's POV**

How they got out is beyond me but it was probably that lazy guard Jenkins. He never monitors the cameras right! I should have left Murphy and that other guy to do that job at least they took the job moderately serious. But for now we have to apprehend the prisoners.

I was about to give them one last warning, when suddenly a loud voice boomed from inside the armory.

"We come in peace, and wish to speak to you in A diplomatic fashion!" The voice yelled.

Ruby thought about the request a small rational part of her though it was a good idea, but her thirst for revenge got the better of her. "Open fire!"

 **3rd person**

"Do you think it worked" Doc asked Church

"Open fire!" They all heard.

When they heard those words Church immediately switched to AI mode. Time slowed for him, and he had time to observe the scene.

"Gamma how long do we have?" Church asked one of his counterparts.

"We have approximately 30 seconds until the shots reach us." Gamma told Epsilon in his robotic voice.

"OK good, now let's see what we can do to keep them out of the line of fire." Church said thinking.

"While looking through the files you got us I have determined that there are secret tunnels all over the area. If we can find one we could get to the garage get a vehicle, and get away." Delta reported to Church.

"OK get Omega, and Sigma on the case." Church said disposing of his least favorite fragments.

"OK have the twins come with me, and D keep sifting through those files." Church told the green AI.

Delta simply nodded, and retreated to the flash drive. Next Eta, and Iota popped from thin air next to Church. "OK let's move outside and examine their weapons."

They flashed outside the armory, and we're greeted with at least 16 men, and women all pointing odd guns at them. They kind of resemble like the weapon Grif found in the armory.

"Well it looks like every gun here has a trigger mechanism that collapses the weapon to another form." Church said aloud.

"So if we activate those mechanisms it could buy us more time." Eta said to Church.

"Exactly so get on that." Church told the twins.

Church zapped into the armory again and Omega popped up in front of him.

"We have found it Epsilon" He said in his deep voice.

"OK show me then get out of here." Church said his voice bitter.

Sigma appeared and told Church that the exit way was underneath one of the lockers. All they had to do was move it.

"That's a job for Caboose, OK now get out of here." He ordered Omega, and Sigma. "Hey Theta."

"Here!" the A.I fragment shouted in delight.

"Whoa calm down there bud, I need you to update the their HUD's with the current plan, ok?" Church asked trying to calm Theta down.

"You got it." Theta said a little disappointed, but happy nonetheless.

"Hey Eta, Iota! How are you guys doing?" Church asked.

"Were done, we've been done." Iota told him

"OK ease on that snark setting, how about you Theta?"

"I'm finishing right about nooooow" Theta said stretching out the word now until he finished his task.

"OK let's see… I've done all I can… I hope." Church said talking to himself. "OK let's see where this goes"

Church dropped his A.I mode and instantly the reds and blues were enveloped in pure panic as they ran around trying to find cover.

"Caboose knock over that shelf!" Church yelled over the teams

"Ok!" Caboose said as he ran at the shelf and pushed it over revealing a narrow dirt hole with stairs leading deep down into the Earth- er Earth like planet.

"OK everyone in the hole!" Church yelled getting all their attentions, but one of theirs in particular.

"Way ahead of you!" Donut said his voice filled with glee.

"OK whatever just get in!" Church shouted. "Seriously why did I bother to update your HUD's if you are going to completely ignore the destination I set you."

The reds and blues filled into the hallway that visibly led to nowhere. As they made their way away from the Armory gun fire could be heard smashing into metal walls. The walls were made of mud brick, and stones that had been withered away probably from years of no use.

After five minutes of Church leading them to the Garage they finally arrived and we're greeted with around three dozen wrecked vehicles that ranged from air buses to normal pedestrian cars.

"Hey uh Church… all of these are broken." Tucker told him

"Yeah well no shit smart ass! How do we get out of here now! Church yelled his anger showing clearly.

"Maybe me and Lopez could jerry rig somthin from all this useless junk." Sarge said to Church

"Hecho/Done" Lopez told them as he showed off three scout warthogs.

"Great Waldo's telegraph Lopez did you build those just now?" Sarge asked Lopez.

"

¿Por qué lo preguntas si usted no entiende?/Why do you ask if you don't understand?" Lopez ask in an annoyed way.

"Hehe good one Lopez" Sarge told Lopez not understanding his earlier comment.

"... Solo vamonos/let's just go" Lopez said in defeat.

They all piled into separate warthogs. Tucker, Caboose, and Doc got into the first warthog. Grif, Sarge, and Simmons got in the second. Lopez, and Donut got into the last.

"¿Por qué estoy siempre emparejado con usted?/Why am I always paired with you?

Comí mantequilla de ayer y jugué con un ventilador que estaba en llamas./I ate butter yesterday and played with a fan that was on fire. Donut said in Spanish as if it explained Lopez's question.

"OK keep it down we'll be on our way as soon as we get seating under control." Church told them. "So like five minutes."

In the first warthog Tucker got into the driver seat. Caboose sat in the passenger side holding Freckles ready for a fight. Doc sat in the back on one knee holding his rocket launcher and aiming around in circles.

In the second one Grif was driving, and Sarge sat shot gun rambling about how shot gun position was the best. Simmons was in the back holding his Battle Rife at his side.

Lastly in the third warthog Lopez was driving and Donut was in passenger side still trying to talk to Lopez In spanish.

When they were all getting into the warthogs, and Church was busy setting their course out of the hole in the ground, but then they heard stomping coming from outside the metal shack.

"Hey uh… Church? We have to go _now._ " Tucker told Church as the stomping continued.

Soon the sound of cocking guns took over for the stomping.

"Oh shit! OK everyone were moving!" Tucker yell after Church didn't awnser.

Soon bullets, and explosions filled the Garage, and the three vehicles drove towards the bullets and explosions.

"WHY ARE WE GOING THIS WAY!?" Simmons yelled in terror.

"So that we catch them off guard… and maybe run some of them over doesn't matter I'm not all that picky."

 **Ruby's POV**

We finaly found them. We figured that they would take the secret way out of the facility, but they went to the Garage instead. It sucks to be them because, there hasn't been a working vehicle in there for three years. We have them now!

As soon as we came to be in front of then Garage we opened fire instantly.

The last time we tried to open fire on them our weapons switched to melee mode which almost never happens all by itself.

We shot holes into the Gage when suddenly a vehicle bust through the wall! All of use ducked out of the way, and luckily non of us were hurt.

After that another two vehicles made holes in the Garage. As the three vehicles drove away I saw an orange arm sticking out with the middle finger up.

They think speed will get them away? I'll show them _fast._

 **Reds and Blues POV**

"Hey Church! Give us directions! NOW!" Tucker yelled furiously at the A.I.

"OK shut up man! What do you want!" Church yelled not knowing what was going on.

"What do you think!?" Tucker shouted narrowly avoiding hitting a building.

"What why did you leave the Garage?" Church asked genuinely confused.

"They found us and shot at us so we left now how do we get out of here?" Tucker told Church

"OK I'll update your HUD, and the-" Church got no further before he saw something behind them and coming up fast.

Ruby sped past the other two warthogs and came up to the one in the lead.

"Pull over this vehicle right now! Let's talk." Ruby said keeping steady pace with the warthog.

Church popped up on Tucker's shoulder. "Yeah how about no? The time for talk is done. Tucker?

Tucker grabbed his sword and activated it. He started to swing wildly at Ruby while still driving.

"That's not what I meant Tucker." Church said exasperated, and annoyed.

"Oh right." Tucker said as he swerved to the right and narrowly missed Ruby.

Tucker looked at Church. "You've doomed us."

He then looked at Ruby who had anger burning in her eyes.

Tucker then looked forward, and smiled in his helmet. "Cya sucker!"

Ruby looked forward, and her face sunk. At high speed she slammed her face into a support beam that held up the roof. It cracked under the pressure.

As Tucker started to celebrate, but then he heard a cracking in the roof that was over top of him. Large boulders started to fall from the roof, but only aided in their escape by blocking the path behind them.

Tucker then put his eyes back on the road, and after a couple of minutes of driving the three warthogs converged on the exit of the cave.

The tunnel that led to the top of the underground base had a blinding light at the top. "OK when we get to the top stop the vehicle, and let your _human_ eyes adjust." Church told them.

"What's that supposed to mean? Tucker asked

"It means that I'm superior in every way. Now we're coming up on the exit in three, two, one, now. Stop." Church said as he directed them to the top.

When they reached the top they stopped and closed their eyes get used to natural sunlight again. When they opened them again they saw a cliff that over looked the destroyed city they saw from before, and they also saw that there was a way that appeared to go down the mountain, but the catch was is that they were surrounded by the crazy people.

"Surrender now and you won't be hurt… as bad!" Ruby yelled from the front of the group.

"Hey guys I've put their weapons on a timer to fire in twenty seconds when I say turn around and drive off the cliff. Also shoot at them a bunch." Church said in all their heads ten seconds already goon.

"Wait what?" Simmons asked in disbelief.

"NOW" Church yelled and all three warthogs got punched and drove in a circle, as they heard shots, and explosions from behind them.

The first warthog hit the edge of the cliff and flew off racing to the bottom.

Thank you for reading this! I'll keep this short. I would like to say I don't own RWBY or RvB Rooster Teeth does. Also if you have and suggestions that would help a lot also constructive criticism is helpful. Also I have no update dates set up. Just new chapters are going to come out randomly. Srry.


	5. Chapter 5

A New War

When the warthogs got near the cliff both groups opened fire. The reds and blues were the first to react with Doc's other personality taking over and firing his rocket launcher at the half ring of people around him. The blues vehicle drove off of the edge.

"Hey reds! Watch out for that pebble!" Church yelled from Tucker's helmet.

"Yea damn near knocked Doc off!" Tucker yelled back.

Grif squinted his eyes, and looked forward at the pebble. It was just a gray pebble that appeared to be as large as a a bottle cap. "Ok!" Grif shouted back. "Hey Simmons. Hold on tight there's a pebble."

As the next warthog came up to the pebble Simmons heard what Grif had said, and reacted too late. The warthog hit the pebble at not very impressive speeds, but it was enough to make the warthog buck. Simmons got sent flying off of the back. He was flailing his limbs looking for something to grab.

"Ohhhhhhh SHIIIIT!" Simmons yelled if terror.

The third warthog that consisted of Donut, and Lopez just went off the edge of the mountain, and Simmons landed on the hood of the jeep. "Bajar el capó te cagas !/ Get off the hood you shit!" Lopez said as he poked his head out of the warthog to see.

"HEEEEELP MEEEEEEEE!" Simmons said virtually crying, and holding onto the windshield wipers so he didn't fall off.

"Oh fine." Donut said, as he stood up, and reached for Simmons. He grabbed Simmons on the back of his helmet, and pulled. "Your just to gosh darn heavy! Sorry you'll have to wait till we land."

"WAAAAAA?!" Simmons yelled as they continued to free fall.

"Oh and it looks like the other already landed!" Donut said happily.

"WHAAAAAAAAAA-" Simmons didn't get to finish his scream before the warthog hit the ground. When it hit a large metallic snap could be heard from under them.

Simmons slid off of the jeep and decided to lay down for a little bit.

"Grif look at what you did to our jeep!" Sarge scolded.

"What _I_ did was land that hunk of junk!" Grif said defending himself. "If anything it's Lopez's fault!"

"Yo no tengo exactamente los mejores materiales para construir con . Cabrón./I didn't exactly have the best materials to build with. Dumbass."

As the reds argued Simmons continued to lay on the dirt ground. "I'm fine… thanks for asking"

"What's wrong with the cars anyway?" Doc asked as he pulled out his medical scanner to check on Simmons.

"The axles probably broke on impact." Church told them. "Anyways we should move into one of these buildings before something finds us."

"What buildings all I see is rubble, and building frames." Grif said. "Not exactly the best cover if you ask me."

"Well we're going so you can stay here, and wait for Crazy, or you can take partial cover in a building. Your choice." Tucker told Grif as he, and the others walked into the ruined city.

Grif grumbled as he started to walk to catch up. "I can't believe that I have to move more."

As they walked through the city they looked for a building with a moderate amount of holes in it. After ten minutes of walking the reds and blues turned a corner, and came upon a building that only the bottom part was made up of frames, and by that at least five stories of the several story building were made entirely out of metal rods with no concrete to be seen, except on the top two floors.

"There is a good spot, what do you guys think?" Doc asked the group.

"That is probably as good as it gets, come on let's move in." Church told them as they made the short march over.

When the group got to the building Sarge had to face his worse fear… mutual understanding. The reds and blues had to work together to get to the top of the building, by boosting each other up collapsed staircases, and clear debris from destroyed roofs and walls.

"Why are we doing this? This building looks less stable than a Jenga tower made by Grif!" Simmons complained on his hands, and knees as Sarge climbed used him as a stepping stool.

"Because this tower will give us a birds eye of the native territory, and can give us the tactical advantage!" Sarge said as he pulled himself up to the sixth floor.

"Ok now that we're here we I should have the time to process the data that I pulled from the base we were at… without distraction. You guys got that?" Church asked the group. "Seriously guys just stay put while I finish up with this."

Church flashed away in blue pixels. "What a dick." Grif said as soon as he was gone, but as soon as he was gone he was back. "OK done also shut up."

Everyone stared at Church not knowing what the first question should be for him, but oddly enough Donut was the first to speak up. "That was anti climactic."

"What? How?" Church asked directing his gaze to Donut

"Well I mean… from the way you said that you finally had time it sounded like it would take longer." Doc told Church with O'malley quick on his heels. "Yes just long enough for the air breathers to starve to death muwahahaha!"

"Can it" Tucker told O'Malley but not quite done with him. "I mean really you can drain the life out of _anything_."

"It's not my fault your to sensitive, you bum." O'malley retorted against Tucker.

"Ok let's not get off topic." Church sternly told them. "Now what I got wasn't exactly a history book, the most it had was a bunch of emails, and journal entries, but it did give me some idea as to what is going on… we got stuck in another… civil war." Church stopped to let the words sink in.

Grif was the first to respond. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo…. NOO-"

Authors Note

Ok so… explaining time. I haven't been updating, because I got fed up with using a phone keyboard, but I decided to finish this chapter, and try to continue the best I can. Also an answer to EclipseKuran I will incorporate page breaks into next chapter. Lastly Lopez's Spanish comes from Google translate so I'm sorry if I mess up some of the words.


	6. Chapter 6

Inside Mountain Glean

Quick intermission before this chapter begins I am here to say that when you see this weird "symbol" {/} it is a substitute for the POV system, and if anyone has a problem with it just say so and i'll try to fix it. With that enjoy Defend The Castle!

"Hey… did you hear that? It sounded like yelling." A White Fang soldier said to his partner who stood next him in front of the entrance of their Mountain Glenn hideout. "It sounded like it came from that direction." He said pointing down a particular street.

"Yeah I did, but it definitely came from that way." His partner said pointing to a parallel road.

"Hey uh… Jeff if we go that way we'll end up in the same spot as each other." The first White Fang soldier said to Jeff.

"Huh, you're right Semen! You're so smart!" Jeff said to "Semen" chuckling

"Why? Why do you call me that my name is Simon! The vowels are different! How would you feel if I started calling you… Jiff… no uhm how about Jaff? No…"

"Come on let's go report the yelling to Emerald, and hey maybe we'll get the day off, isn't that right Semen?" Jeff said turning around while controlling a laugh, and walking away from his probably red faced partner. He move to a set of large metal storm doors painted tray to blend into the barren dusty landscape. Jeff knocked an intricate series of knocks that soon got the door to open. The doors swung open to reveal a long staircase that led to an unseeable end.

He stepped in followed suit by Simon, but on their way down the soldier that was in charge of the door stepped in their way. "What is your business, and reason for leaving your post soldiers? Report."

Jeff took charge while talking to the door keeper. "We heard yelling, and we thought that we should tell Emerald of our observations." Jeff said trying to move the conversation along quickly.

"On a scale of 'I saw a bunny', to 'Oh god nuke' where does your situation fall? Because I can't let just anybody go down here." The gatekeeper told them.

"Uhh… this is definitely a 'oh god we might all get slaughtered in our sleep' situation" Jeff told him. "Ain't that right Simon?"

"Oh yes very right." Simon told him nodding his head furiously. "Now can we get by John?"

"Hm fine, but only 15 minutes!" John told them as he shooed them away, and into the secret Mountain Glean hideout.

As the duo entered the enormous cavern they walked directly to a warehouse on the far left side of the cave. It was where Emerald, or Mercury usually stayed when they were at Mountain Glean. As they entered the warehouse they got the faint smell of tobacco, and they saw smoke idling in the air.

"Um? Emerald? Mercury? We have something to report. Anybody here?" Jeff shouted into the seemingly empty warehouse.

After a couple of seconds they were about to leave, when they heard footsteps walking toward them. "What do you want you mutts! What is so important!" Roman Torchwick stood in front of us leaning on his cane to give himself an air of superiority over the White Fang.

"We have something to support from the surface… sir." Jeff finished of his sentence with absolute disgust, because despite what Roman may think almost no members of the White Fang liked him and for good reason to. "He heard a really loud yell, and we thought it might be important."

"It was probably just a Girmm, because they have been circling this place for weeks now." Roman told them dismissively. "Go back to your post now."

"No it was very human sir, and it sounded very… I don't know… girlish?" Simon told him as he scratch the back of his head.

Roman stopped dead in his tracks, and tilted his head just enough for us to see his eyes. "Did you say girish?" Roman asked them in a quiet voice.

"Um… yes? Why is that bad sir?" Simon sayed quaking in his boots

At that point Roman just stared off into empty space muttering to himself. "Could it be her? Could it be Red?" He suddenly got angry. "Gather a group of the twenty best and have them meet me at the surface in 10 minutes! We will find her."

{/}

"OOOOOOOoooooooo…" Grif finished as he passed out, and fell flat on his face.

"Ok how long was that Sarge?" Simmons asked his leader. "I feel like I won the bet."

"Boo! No way he was doing that for just 22 minutes! It have to be at least 23!" Tucker told him in a mocking voice.

"I still can't believe that you pulled a 'The Price Is Right' on me! Come on the only way it could have been worse is if you said 22, and a half." Simmons said being whinny.

"Bleep bloop!" Caboose said confusing everybody as to why he said it. "Simmons you just got an Achievable!"

The group just stared at him until Sarge broke the silence. "34 minutes." Sarge told them

A large whoop was heard from the blue side of the room they sat in. "I knew it!" Church told them while they sighed, and booed. "What I was right!"

"Yeah you're also a computer. Thats cheating." Donut told him sadly.

"Yeah! Kinda like how I cheated on my medical school exams!" Doc told them.

"Eso explica mucho./That explains so much" Lopez robotically remarked.

Church held up a hand to send them into silence. "Do you hear that? It sounds like… marching."

Ok so sadly enough I will only be writing when I am

Not being lazy

Have time

Apart from that i'm sorry this chapter took so long to make, and the schedule is when I have time. So as usual if you have any criticism, or have a problem with what I wrote leave a review, or PM me. Type for you next time! (whenever that is)


	7. Chapter 7

Defend the Castle

I ran through the surrounding forest, at lightning speed. I was determined to find the red, and blue soldiers. They were part of the group that took everything from me… from us. They were good actors, and they were able to play the part of being innocent bystanders well, but not well enough. I found them out almost immediately.

Now I bolted for Mountain Glean. I want to cut off the soldiers, before they got to their home base, because at that point there would be no getting them.

I ran up to Mountain Glean, and took a break. I needed to catch my breath before running with my semblance for about ten minutes. I sat on the floor of a building when a heard a shrill, and girly yell come from center city. It was them! Now all I have to do is make my way to the heart of the city… without my semblance. It would be a long trip.

{/}

As the reds and blues listened intently, they all confirmed that they heard the sound of marching, coming from outside their little makeshift abode.

"Ok… who is going to take a look to see who it is?" Simmons asked

"Not it" Sarge, Tucker, Grif, Lopez, Doc (and O'Malley), and Donut all said.

Everyone looked at Simmons, and Caboose waiting to see who would say it. "Not it" Freckles said "I speak for Captain Caboose"

Simmons was about to defend himself, when he heard the sound of a shotgun cocking behind him. He turned around to see Sarge standing in front of him pointing his shotgun at him. "Sarge? Please don't make me do it!" Simmons begged.

Sarge shook his head and jabbed Simmons. "Are you denying the international 'not it acord'?" Sarge asked him expecting only one answer.

Simmons sighed knowing he had to admit defeat. "No sir…" he grumbled as he inched his way to the edge of the building. He poked his head out and looked at the large group all wearing white, with some sort of red symbol on their backs. They also wore masked that resembles the bear they encountered in the forest. They were also all pointing their guns at them.

The sound of guns going off, and bullets flying into the air was clouded only by the pure madness that engulfed the red, and blues at that moment. All of them hit the deck, and Simmons ended up jumping on top of Grif. While those two squirmed on top of each other the firing continued for five more seconds. It stopped, and after a couple seconds of silence Tucker broke it.

"Missed bitches!" He shouted to them. "What are you stormtroopers?"

"Danm it! Fire again, kill them!" A voice that sounded oddly familiar shouted. "Don't let them live!"

The group opened fire again, leaving the edges riddled with bullet holes. The barrage like last time probably lasted until they ran out of ammo, but this time the reds, and blues were ready with something more than a retort. They pulled the pins on the grenades they had and threw them at where they they assumed the party was. There were shouts, and screams as the grenades landed. They exploded rattling the building, and them along with it.

"Ok let's NOT do that again" Doc said adjusting to the stillness of the roof. "What do we do now?"

"Maybe we can get Freckles to use aimbot, but that wouldn't take them out in time… Maybe if we bring down the building we can leave in all the havoc he caused." Church said to himself.

"Better idea let's not do that." Tucker said to him.

"I think it's a great idea Church! We should do that!" Caboose told him as he sat pretzel style.

"Now's not the time to a kiss ass!" Simmons said. "Right Sarge? Tell me i'm right… please."

"Don't be a hypocrite! You're not even a calf yet!" Caboose told him calmly. "Quite frankly you look more like a baby bird to me."

Just them sniper shot rang out from nowhere, and a soldier cried out in pain. Instinctively everyone turned to Church, and then turned away feeling stupid for their assumption. There's no way Church could have shot anyone, or anything. You know also he can't physically hold a sniper. But they still think he could somehow find a way to miss a shot at the sky,

There was another shot, and another. After each shot another person yelled in pain. After the third shot the person in charge yelled to his team. "Come on you dirty animals! Get to cover! Your nothing but a disgrace dead!"

A figure all clad in red emerged from a bush holding a sniper, and firing at the enemy squad from a about fifty feet away. "C'mon! Get over here if you want to live!"

Against the reds and blues better judgment it was obvious that the red one was ready to talk, and was not going to kill them. Doc was the first to take off toward Ruby. Then Blue team, and Red team skeptically.

When they were on their way a voice yelled from behind the barrier the bad guys crouched behind. "So Red we meet again!"

Ruby stopped with covering fire for a second, but it was all he needed. A ball of fire was shot from out of the cover, and hit Ruby from inside the bush. They were too far away to hear anything, but from what they saw it looked like a fatal shot.

"O'MALLEY ROCKETS! NOW!" Church shouted his voice cracking.

O'Malley stopped and turned around pointing his rocket launcher at the enemy. He laughed maniacally. "My pleasure!" He fired rockets as the enemy got out from cover thinking that the hardest part of their challenge was over. The rockets hit at their feet causing a large explosion, and kicking up dust.

Doc then took over turned around, and ran over to Ruby to try and treat her, but she was already back on her feet, but she seemed a bit off balanced.

She shouted out to the leader of the charge to try and negotiate. "ROMAN, IF YOU LEAVE NOW YOU MAY NOT DIE TODAY!" she yelled. "BUT IF YOU STAY YOU WILL DIE!"

It took a minute for a response to come from Roman, but one came eventually. "FINE, BUT WATCH YOUR BACK RED!" and like that they were gone.

Ruby wobbled on her feet once, and then passed out falling to the ground.

Author's Note

In my excitement for the new season of red vs blue I have made this, and I wanted to ask, who do you hope get's their own episode? I personally hope The Coffee Guy from season 9 gets one. But as usual if you see any problems, or feel that this could be better please tell me criticism is always taken into consideration, and with that until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Team Building Exercise

I woke up looking into a bright light, and with a awful head ache. I checked my surroundings, and saw that I was back at my home at base… but how did I get here from the surface? The last thing I remember were those colorful people, and… Torchwick.

Just then I heard a knocking at my door. Who could it be?

"Come in!" I yelled with what voice I could muster.

As the door opened I saw who it was instantly. It was Eon. Her light brown hair was strewn about like Yang's, her skin was pale like Weiss', and she acted a lot like Blake when it came to socializing. She wore blue jeans with pads all down them, and a black tee shirt.

She pointed behind her with her thumb as a gesture of let's go.

I sighed as I struggled my way out of my bed, my head still hurting.

"Where are we going?" I asked her as we stepped out my house, and into the openness of the cave.

She turned to me and signed " _to the people in colored armor."_

I thought about what she told me for a second, and responded. "Where are they now?"

" _They brought you here safe so we let them wander a bit just so long as they didn't leave the cave."_ She signed, and added a shrug.

My mind suddenly became alert. "You did what?!"

{\\}

The reds, and blues sat a what appeared to be a rough set of bleachers watching the "trainees" fight.

"Jesus Christ! Look at them they're like little freelancers!" Tucker said shocked at the fight between two people each wielding a weapon of both sword, and gun.

"Yeah and look at those weapons! They contest even the GrifShot." Grif told them

"la GrifShot palidece en comparación. (The GrifShot pales in comparison.) Lopez told Grif amazed by the weapons.

"Your right Lopez! The GrifShot was really cool!" Donut said happily.

"PARA. (STOP IT). Lopez said angrily.

"It's ok to be jealous of him Lopez." Donut told him, and that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Lopez shouted spanish profanity as he jump on Donut and tackled him. The two wrestled in the dirt as the other blood gulchers watched and spectated the fight.

"Ohh I've got 10 bucks on Lopez!" Grif said.

"I've got Donuts back! 5 bucks on Donut!" Doc said and then O'malley took over. "No you buffoon! Lopez has better camouflage!"

"Too late all bets final." Church, and Sarge said at the same time.

"HEY!" They all heard a stern shout from behind them. They turned to see a man in camouflage military pants, and dark black boots. He was shirtless, and ripped, with a military crew cut. "What are you doing!"

Caboose for the first time in a while spoke up to try and help. "My friends were just playing tag."

Everyone stared at Caboose waiting for more, until Crew Cut yelled again. "You two are on the same team and fighting? UNACCEPTABLE!" He yelled.

"Are you mentally stable dude?" Tucker asked timidity.

The drill sergeant chuckled then bellowed with laughter. "BOYS, WE'RE HAVING A TEAM BUILDING EXERCISE!" He yelled, and all the trainees watching from afar started to whoop, and holler.

The Mexican robot that watched in horror only had one thing to say. "Oh, mierda."

{\\}

I ran as fast as I could while still allowing Eon to catch up. Hopefully they hadn't killed anyone, or worse. Oh what was Eon thinking! Letting the enemy just wander like that!

I made my way to their last known location, the mess hall, when I heard girly shout coming from the direction of the training room.

I changed my course to the training room floor. Hopefully it wasn't to late.

{\\}

Everybody had cleared the training room floor, and the only people on it were Lopez, Donut, and the man known as Tony the Torturer.

"OK THE RULES ARE SIMPLE" Tony yelled. "BEAT ME AND YOU ARE ALLOWED TO BE CALLED A TEAM, BUT FAIL AND TRY AGAIN!" He shouted with a grin of pure enjoyment.

He reached into his pocket,and pulled out an 80 pound dumbbell. "That doesn't look to menacing." Donut said. Just then he pressed a button, and the metal dumbbell extended into a staff with giant metal tips.

"estamos muertos. (Were dead.)" Lopez said looking down at the simple BR in his hands.

"I completely agree Lopez… how could we loss!" Donut said misunderstanding Lopez again and only angering Lopez further.

"Ok count us down!" Tony yelled to no one in particular.

"Three!" Sarge shouted.

"Two!" Tucker said after him.

"Zero!" Caboose finished.

And just like that Tony charged forward his over sized baton trailing behind him, and Donut shouted like a little girl as it started.

Tony's rapid charge was soon slowed by Donut and Lopez's suppressing fire. Despite their best efforts Tony got on them. He swung his staff wide hitting Lopez in the chest piece, and knocking him away.

Donut fired his pistol at Tony, and the bullets hit him, but they didn't do much. The most that happened was he swung at Lopez one more time and knocked his head clean off.

Just then Ruby, and Eon ran into the training room. Lopez's head flew into her arms. She looked at it then dropped it in horror.

Tony dropped his staff, and grabbed Lopez. "Oh no! What have I done?" he asked himself.

"gilipollas! (You asshole!)" Lopez said as he reared back his fist and punched Tony in the face knocking him out cold.

Ruby having heard this dropped the head. Lopez walked awkwardly around trying to find his head. Meanwhile the audience of the fight started to shout, and cheer.

Just then everything stopped. Nothing moved. Only Ruby, the reds, and the blues were spared of being frozen.

"Um what's going on?" Tucker asked to no one.

" **You have been sumoned here on this day."** A voice that was not loud, but at the same time could catch an audience's attention easily.

"Jesus! Is that you holy voice coming from he heavens?" Sarge asked the voice.

" **No. Bu-"** the voice got no further.

"Of course it's not Jesus, it's these people's equivalent of Jesus." Grif told Sarge.

"No blasphemy!" Sarge said as he pumped his shotgun, and unloaded a round of buckshot into him. Grif fell over in pain.

" **No I'm not Jesus."** The voice told them. " **Ruby do you know who I am?"**

"Professor Ozpin." Ruby said her voice nothing, but disbelief, and shock.

"Precisely." Ozpin responded.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just to be clear, I know 'dark black' isn't a color. I just thought it would be funny, and I wanted to see who would catch the mistake. Aldo I have a schedule! Who ever thought the day would come?! It will be every 6th. Today is June 6th so next upload will be on July 6th (or 4th the Americans will know why.) So yeah like usual have any tips, or ways for me to improve please PM me, or leave it in a review.


	9. Chapter 9

The Current Situation

The reds, and blues stood looking around trying to find the source of the voice, while Ruby stayed still petrified, with a thousand yard stare.

"Hey! It sounds like Wash!" Caboose said not quite understanding the situation.

"No it doesn't you idiot, now shut up." Church told him as he appeared over Tucker's shoulder. "Ok Ozpin! What do you mean we have been 'summoned'?"

" **Hmm… perhaps it was to be expected that you would not figure it out on your own."** Ozpin said with obvious disappointment. " **Well i'll tell you, but first… why do you think you're here?"**

The reds, and blues all looked at Grif who with a sigh answered Ozpin's question. "It does seem to be one of life's greatest mysteries."

" **I had a feeling you might say that"** Ozpin said enjoying himself. " **Now the reason you are here is, because of Ruby."**

Ruby snapped back to attention, hearing her name, while the reds, and blues looked directly at her. Besides Caboose their gazes were unwavering.

" **As i'm sure you're aware Remnant is** **in a-"** Ozpin was quickly cut off by the shout of the two teams of colored soldiers all yelling nonsense, which inevitably turned into gibberish.

Ozpin coughed loudly to catch the attention of the Blood Gulchers, but were speaking to loudly to hear him, and Ruby had joined the fray as she started to ironically yell at them to stop yelling.

" **Could I please have your attention?"** Ozpin asked before being completely ignored. He sighed before stopping the reds, blues, and Ruby in their tracks. " **Ok so before I go any further I will explain the situation at hand."**

Ozpin cleared his throat, and started to explain things. " **So first I will tell you of our planet Remnant's condition. We are deep in a civil war. Vale where we are now is home of two armies. The White Fang, led by Cinder Fall, and The Hunters which are a handful of fighting academies training fighters to stand against the White Fang."**

" **Okay now that I have your attention you are free to ask questions."** Ozpin said believing that they had calmed down, and they had except for Grif.

"That is the gayest name ever!" Grif yelled. "Where'd you get it your latest D&D session!"

" **Excuse me?"** Ozpin asked not understanding the orange soldier's outburst.

"The Hunters. That is a stupid name" Grif said breaking down every syllable.

"You wanna say that again?" Ruby said looking over at him with a glare.

"That… is...a...stupid...name, do you want me to say it slower?" Grif said putting a pause between each word.

Ruby responded by pulling out Crescent Rose, and firing single round at his chest. He was sent flying across the room, and slammed into Tony knocking both of them over.

"Te merecías que/You deserved that" Lopez said turning himself to look at the collision.

"Your right Lopez! Get her!" Donut said yelling his battle cry along with all of the others.

"Yeah lets make her pay for doing that!" Simmons shouted.

"No we shouldn't do this!" Doc with O'malley cutting him off. "Let's make a wardrobe out of her, and not any of those cheap Ikea one, like something you'd see in Narnia!"

"That's disgusting." Church said looking at Doc.

"Call it what you want I call it a bold design choice, that would really make the base stand out." O'Malley said before realizing what he said and gagging at it. "What have I become?"

"Man how ironic" Caboose said which caught everybody's attention.

5 hours later

"Okay so we all agree, Cabooses earlier statement IS in fact ironic." Church said.

"Huh, guess there's a first time for everything" Tucker said

" **OKAY."** Ozpin said quickly before another conversation could be started. " **Miss Rose wished you all here so that you could help us stop our war. Before you say that you won't help you are not allowed to leave until our war is ended. Ruby you can trust these people. Reds, and Blues you can trust Ruby. I will see you all INDIVIDUALLY soon."**

And like that the whole world sped up, and everything was moving again, and all the people of the audience looked over at Ruby only not to see her.

Okay to explain my absence is I got grounded. Also the reason the chapter is so short is I want this to sort of be like chapters, and another chapter will be up in a couple of days. So just to make this disclaimer that I have not made in a while, I do not own RWBY or RVB Rooster Teeth does.


	10. Chapter 10

More Talking

"All i'm saying is that the disembodied voice could have just been giving us bullshit. I mean she _wished_ us here? Not a lot of things can ding my BS Sence, but this is one of those things." Church said to Tucker, and Caboose, as they search the cavern for Ruby Rose. Normally they wouldn't go out of their way to help, and they still hadn't. They were being escorted by what the locals called an Atlesian Knight, that never took it's aim off of them. As of that point they were walking down dirt road that had various intersections, and buildings, big, and small. There did seem to be no sort of format for anything down there, They would have been lost if Church hadn't gotten a hold of a map of the cavern from the security room.

"Hey uhh… do you mind. Can you leave?" Tucker said turning around to face the robot. It responded by blankly staring at him unmoving.

"Hey what do you think will happen if we go in seperate directions? You think it's head will explode?" Tucker asked in a joking manner, but Church took it seriously.

"Not a bad idea Tucker… hey Caboose get over here!" Church said assuming that the robot couldn't understand them. "I need you to go fuck off, and take the Knight with you."

"Batman? Where?" Caboose asked giving a blanker, dumber stare than the Atlesian Knight.

"Hey Church just an idea, but you should probably go with Caboose, because you know… he's an idiot." Tucker said about to chose his words, but then decided there was no way around what he said.

Church sighed as he looked at Caboose, soon after flashing once, and appearing on Caboose's shoulder. "Hey Caboose! Did you see that stick I just threw? Go get it!"

"STIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK…" Caboose yelled as he ran off to god knows where taking the Atlesian Knight with him.

Tucker quickly ran further down the road that they had been treading prior. "Man this place really reminds me of the shithole rebel base back on Chorus." Tucker suddenly got depressed fully realizing that he may never be able to return to Chorus, and finish the fight the he had gotten quite invested in, but not being able to ponder the thought as he saw a rose petal on an intersection leading what his helmet deemed south.

Quickly deciding to follow the petals in hopes that it would lead him to Ruby so that he could maybe negotiate their release, because ever since their escape they had kept them in a strict vice like grip. Metaphorically of course.

Tucker followed the trail of petals, soon finding himself at what appeared to be an underground river. The water looked surprisingly clear, and he saw Ruby sitting wrapped in her cloak, hood down staring at the water, her mind clearly thinking a thousand thoughts all at once.

"Hey... are you ok?" Tucker asked, and she whipped her head around fast enough to give someone whiplash. Realizing who it was she went back to looking at the water. She didn't answer, and Tucker was about to ask again when she said something to him that, threw him off guard.

"I'm sorry." Ruby said her eyes not leaving the river. "I didn't mean to pull you here. From where ever you come from. Also for… locking you up." Ruby said laughing slightly at the last part.

Tucker feeling insanely confused by Ruby's apology decided to act sarcastic about the whole ordeal. "Well at least someone enjoyed it."

Ruby sadly laughed at that. "You sound like someone I know. Someone I wish was here." She said as he curled even further into a ball, her voice on the verge of breaking.

Tucker didn't know what to say. To say he was confused would be an understatement. He was rooted in place, and soon their roles had been switched. Ruby had gotten up and walked over to Tucker, while he seemed to be thousand yard staring. "I need your help. Vale needs your help." Ruby said standing tall with Tucker even though she ended up being shorter than him.

Tucker finding his voice replied to Ruby "What?! First you lock us up. Next you try to kill us. Save us. Run away from us. Now you want our help? Sorry, but that's a big no he said turning around to leave, and getting five feet before Ruby suddenly sprinted into his face and asked again, but Tucker looked behind him shocked that she moved as fast as she had. The only person he knew who could move that fast was Carolina, even then she would never use it just to get in front of him.

"Please! You heard Ozpin! You can trust us, and we can trust you!" Ruby said as she jumped in front of him.

Tucker backed up falling off balance slightly, and responded to her. "News flash! I don't trust the disembodied voice either!"

Ruby's face sunk. She looked far different from the girl that had threatened to murder them hardly hours earlier. She looked genuinely sad. She was trying to puppy dog him.

"You know. That might have actually worked if I hadn't met your murderous side first. Also it's not up to me." Tucker said standing his ground.

"What will it take for me to earn your trust?" Ruby asked pleadingly

Tucker looked at her trying to compose himself enough so she took his next sentence seriously. "A miracle." Tucker simply said as he walked past her, leaving the water behind, and feeling like a bad ass as he did so.

Ok so to put my absence simply there was a password debacle, and that was a whole thing but here it is. Also no schedule will be made, because apparently I am awful at them. That's all for now all I can say is I hope I can get these out faster than what two months late?


End file.
